


EICHEN

by AngieStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison Argent - Mentioned - Freeform, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, F/M, Graphic Violence, Slow Build, Stiles is like a detective, Strong Language, Suspense, Thriller, Visions, a lot of plot twists, almost everyone is an Eichen house patient, eichen house, emotional tether, just warning you all now, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieStilinski/pseuds/AngieStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's all like a dream where I literally have to scream myself awake. The nightmares don't end at this place. They get worse."</p><p>Or,</p><p>When Stiles Stilinski is checked in to Eichen House, he starts to notice that things aren't what they seem. It all leads to a certain strawberry-blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream, the Reason, & the Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an AU that no one really asked for. Ratings may change in later chapter...

Footsteps trudge slowly down the dark and empty unfamiliar corridor. His bare feet slap against the cold floor, hands at his sides, eyes narrowed and unfocused. The corridor has a chill of air that sends shivers down his spine and goosebumps appear all over his arms.

His breaths are short and quickened and his heart thuds rapidly in his chest when he reaches a gate at the end of the corridor. He's about to move his hands to open it but miraculously it begins to slide open by itself, ending with the sound of a loud clank of metal against metal.

His feet move forwards again, slower steps this time. That's when the screams start.

He freezes, trembling at the sound of the screams from around the corridor. He screws his eyes shut when they get louder, having to cover his ears with his hands.

"Stop. Go away. Stop!" He screams over the other voices, but there was one scream he couldn't outmatch.

A girl's scream shrieked and was long and endless. He slowly opened his eyes to see a girl huddled at the end of the hall, hands were over her ears, rocking back and forth on her knees as if to sooth herself.

Then her eyes meet his. Her eyes are widened from what he can see from a distance.

Then she screams again, "STILES!"

The walls and floors of the corridor begin to shake with her scream and he has to balance himself to keep from falling. The cell rooms in the halls suddenly begin to open and a dark and unfamiliar group of hands reach out to him, as if to grab him and pull him in the room with them.

He shrieks when a hand grips onto his wrist, soon following a hand on his shoulder, then his upper arm, then his face.

His scream finally matches with the girl's who screams endlessly.

He screams himself awake.

But the hands are still gripping onto him.

He screams again and rough hands push him to the floor, face pressed up against the tiles and a rough arm is placed on the back of his neck to keep him there. His struggles are useless with the grips on him and a hot breath hits his neck making a shiver run down his spine.

"Are you ready to behave now?"

Stiles suddenly realizes where he is. His body relaxes a little but not entirely. All he could manage was a nod of his head and soon he felt the grip of several hands begin to pull him back to his feet.

"Put him back in his cell," the head orderly says. He suddenly reaches a hand to Stiles's side pocket and pulls out a jangle of keys. Brunski stares at them as if mesmerizing, and throws a glare at Stiles. "So this is how you got out of your cell, huh? You know boys, I think he'll suit for the quiet room for tonight."

Stiles's lips turn up in a snarl and he spits in the orderly's face. The saliva hits its mark at the corner of his eye.

Brunski wipes it away quickly, snarling back. "You little shit."

Stiles wasn't ready for the fist to contact with his face. His head whips to the side and he suddenly feels light on his feet, but stays upright from the other orderlies' grip on his arms.

Brunski chuckles after Stiles's recovery. "Make sure he's heavily sedated."

His heart sped up at that and panic takes over. "N-no, please. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I don't wanna go back to sleep, please." He begs, his voice is full of emotion as if he's going to cry.

Brunski just smiles and leads the way, and soon the orderlies that are keeping him still, begin to drag him forward. He struggles wildly, kicking out his long legs and trying to stick his bare feet on the floor to stop their movements. "Wait! Please! Please, don't."

The hands on his arms grip tighter to where the skin under his shirt began to burn. Stiles cries out at the rough grip, wiggling his arms, attempting to slide out of their hands but then they dig their nails in and Stiles couldn't keep in a scream.

"Enough!"

The orderlies that dragged him stop so  
suddenly that Stiles nearly falls to the ground. Brunski turns around to look behind them and a figure came storming towards them.

"What is this?" The man asks, glaring eyes at Brunski, fuming.

"He stole these keys, sir," Brunksi pull the keys he pick-pocketed from Stiles from his own pocket. "Snuck out of his cell room and assaulted me. He needs to go to the quiet room."

The man stared at the keys processing Brunski's words. He then looks at Stiles who has given up in struggling and looks at the man warily. "Let him go."

Brunski narrows his eyes. "Dr. Valack, he's dangerous. He cannot be roaming these halls like he owns the damn place!"

"I said, release him. I gave you this job to protect and help those who don't have hope. That's the whole meaning of Eichen House. Now, release him."

Brunski stands frozen, staring at Valack like he wasn't afraid of a challenge, but snapped his fingers as a signal and the orderlies let Stiles go. He steps a good distance away from them, leaning against the wall, rubbing his arms that were red and starting to bruise giving a confused look at Valack.

Brunski snorts and rolls his eyes. "Let's go boys." He begins to walk away but not before stealing another glance at Stiles. They disappear around the corner and Stiles lets out a small breath of relief.

Valack finally turns to him, with a small comforting smile. "It's alright, Mr. Stilinski. He won't be hurting you again on my watch."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "W-why are you helping me?"

He smiles. "I help everyone, Stiles."

Stiles just stares, deciphering if he should trust him or not. Valack looked kind, but there was also something about him that Stiles had no words for. Mysterious.

"Now, come on. Let me take you back to your room." Stiles noticed the change in words. Instead of saying cell.

Valack gestures his head in the direction of where his cell would be and Stiles hesitates before following.

Stiles hoped all of this was a dream. A dream where he would wake up and be in his own bed, with his friends and family, and just be happy.

There was no happiness here.

Only fear.

 

****

"I've heard you snuck out of your room last night."

Stiles didn't answer, staring at his fleece pants the asylum gave him when he first got here two months ago.

"Or it wasn't really you, was it? You were sleepwalking." It was more of an answer than a question.

He finally looked at Marin Morrell who sat on the other empty bed beside his. She was apparently his 'personal psychologist'. She's been talking back and forth of his nightmares and the reason why he was here and he's still trying to get used to her.

"What was your dream about, Stiles?"

Stiles snorted. "The same dream over and over again for the past two months I've been here. Me walking down a corridor I haven't seen before, hands reaching out from room cells grabbing onto me."

She nodded looking at her notebook she took notes in. "Was there anything else, Stiles?"

Stiles's heart skipped. The girl who was screaming his name was a new one. He's never seen her before. The way she looked at him was terrifying. Like she knew him and she was fearing for his life.

"No." He lied.

Morrell met his eyes again as if not buying it but pushes it away. "Well, it looks like our session is finished. Remember, if you want to talk to me anytime just come by my office."

She turns towards the door but Stiles speaks before she could leave, "I wanted to ask you something. Um...has there been any news about Oliver? It's been a week now. Shouldn't he be back?"

"That's not my authority to tell. It's classified..."

"How?" Stiles narrows his eyes. "I've noticed that people are disappearing. There's something going on here that you're not telling me!"

"Like I said, Stiles," Marin says calmly. "It's classified."

Stiles snorted, standing from his bed to stand face to face with Marin. He wanted to scare her, but she seems unfazed by his actions and stands still with a raised eyebrow.

"A man named Dr. Valack brought me to my room last night. All of my time of being here for two months I've never seen him before. Why?"

"Dr. Valack is the head of Eichen," Marin replied after a few beats of silence. "Now, you've asked enough questions today."

"But-"

The door to the room suddenly opens and a woman nurse steps in. "Mr. Stilinski. Your father is here to see you."

His heart skipped a beat at the mention of his dad but only nods, stealing another glance at Marin before following the nurse out.

There was somethings going on in this place. And he was going to find out what it is.

 

****

When the nurse leads him in the visitors room his heart dropped when he saw his dad. The pained look on his face when he looks at him. He pities him.

"You have ten minutes." The nurse says before disappearing from his sight.

Stiles smiles lightly at his dad who gives him a forced smile back before Stiles pulls him in for an embrace. "Hey, Dad."

The sheriff kisses the top of his head and holds him tighter. "Hi, Stiles."

Stiles pulls away first before they take a seat at the table. The sheriff pauses, staring at Stiles intently. Stiles shifts awkwardly at the long silence. He opens his mouth to speak but his dad beats him to it when he reaches a hand and touches his left cheekbone. Stiles hisses at the contact with his bruise.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" His dad yells. His face contorts in anger, gritting his teeth and looking like he was ready to attack someone.

Stiles sighs and gently pushes his hand away. "Dad, I'm fine. Just me being my clumsy self. I tripped and fell, hit my face on the floor." He lies. He doesn't like it but it's all he could think of doing.

His dad locks gazes with him for a few several moments before sighing and then giving a small nod, finally taking a seat.

"How are you doing?" Stiles asks.

"Same as usual. Working, coming home to an empty house..." His dad breaks off with a sigh.

Stiles looks down and nods slowly, grabbing onto his father's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I had to do this, Dad. I need help. I've been having more and more nightmares."

"How bad is it?"

"Really bad. It's all like a dream where I literally have to scream myself awake. The nightmares don't end at this place. They get worse."

His dad closes his eyes in pity. "I can help you, Stiles. I can get you outta here. Even if you do have nightmares at night, I'll be there to help you through it. I don't care if I have to do it every night."

"Dad, no," Stiles sighs, squeezing his dad's hand tighter. "Even if you could, paying the bill would be expensive and..."

"To hell that'll be expensive! I don't care about money, Stiles, I care about you."

The room went silent at his outburst. Stiles forced a lump down his throat before locking gazes with him. "Dad, I'll make you a promise, alright? If things get worse here, I'll call you so you could get me out, okay? There's just something I have to do..."

The sheriff narrows his eyes. "Stiles, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, Dad." He quickly said. His dad gives him a knowing look before the nurse came back to their table.

"Time's up."

His dad furrows his eyebrows. "What? That wasn't even five minutes. Can you give me more time to talk to my son?"

"I'm afraid not, sheriff. There's been a change in plans. Stiles needs to take his meds and rest-"

"In the middle of the day?"

"Dad," Stiles interrupts before it gets bad. "It's okay. I'll be fine, alright? I'll keep in touch."

Before the nurse could put a hand on his shoulder and guide him out, he rushes forward and hugs his dad again tightly. His dad hugs him back with a hesitating pat on his back before Stiles pulls away giving him a smile and follows the nurse out.

He glances back when they reach the door and his dad still stands in the same place, stiff and sad.

"Mr. Stilinski." The nurse calls. He realizes he's been staring at his dad for about a minute now.

Stiles sighs and leaves, feeling his dad training his eyes on the back of his head until the door is completely closed behind him.


	2. The Girl & The Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the kudos and comments for this story, I was kinda gonna give up on it because I thought this was gonna be really bad but bare with me. Enjoy the chapter!

  
It was strange how when the nurse was leading Stiles back to his room, he just now noticed between nearly closing doors that almost every patient was being received pills and a cup of water. His eyes narrow and train on the nurse's back warily. His father was right. Why are they giving them sleeping pills in the middle of the day?

The halls of the asylum smell like old mold and hospital clothes all the time. He has to refrain himself from complaining about the smell, but knows it won't do him good and they wouldn't even try to fix it. There was also a small chill that would breeze through the hall and sometimes in his room.

The blankets the nurses gave him weren't helpful enough to keep him warm.

But he has to be here.

He needs to be here.

He doesn't even know the nurse's name. He has a new nurse escort him everyday and it's coming to a point where Stiles is about to freak out on the weird things happening. The nurse wears a stone cold face as if she's void of emotion all the time. She speaks to him firmly but also in a tone that shouldn't scare or piss him off.

When they reach his room he sets himself down on the uncomfortable bed. Should he even call it a bed? No. More like a cot. The nurse hands him two sleeping pills that magically end up in her hand somehow and a Dixie cup filled with water.

Stiles looks at the objects warily. "Why exactly do we have to take this? It's the middle of the day."

The nurse raises an eyebrow. "Patients like you need their rest."

Stiles stares at her as if not buying her words - which he doesn't - and slowly takes the pills and water from her hands, swallowing them both down quickly.

He watches her closely while he does it. The way her eyes simply examine him as he drinks the water from the cup, making sure he actually took the pills.

He squints at her and hands her the empty cup which she quickly disposes of. She then gently pushes him back against the cot until his head meets with the pillow and covers him with the thin blanket he hated.

Stiles can't help but open his mouth again. "What's your name?"

She raises an eyebrow at him again. "It's best not to know. Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just have so many nurses come by everyday, I don't know any of their names. Might as well know now, right?"

She gives a small chuckle. "Get some rest, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles sighs, giving up. His eyes start to droop from the effect of the sleeping pills, turning on his side in a comfortable position. He watches the nurse with half-opened eyes as she quietly makes her way out of the room, closing the big white door behind her.

Before Stiles falls under, he hears the sound of a lock clicking.

He falls asleep before he has a chance to think about what just happened.

****

When Stiles wakes up it's still daylight and the door is unlocked for him.

He tries not to be paranoid but fails every time.

The commons area in the asylum was already filled with patients huddled in their own little corner, soothing themselves through their own panic attacks and psychotic breakdowns.

It was normal when it comes to this place. When he first checked in here, he felt different and like he didn't belong. As if he was the only sane person in this whole asylum but knew that wasn't true.

He's experienced panic attacks of his own through his traumas. The horrible nightmares and waking up almost every night screaming his head off. Sometimes when he woke up screaming, no one would come for him or calm him down. It's why he hates that locked door to his room. Stiles looks at the door like it mocks him every night, knowing there are orderlies and nurses standing right outside his door just listening to him scream. He wishes he could've gone with his father when he had the chance.

Stiles suddenly feels a hand cup around his mouth and an arm wrap around his waist, dragging him backwards. His heart leaps in his chest and he shouts through the hand and struggles wildly as the figure behind him drags him around a corner. When the figure wouldn't let up, Stiles elbows him hard in the stomach and there's a familiar sound of an 'ow'. The figure releases him immediately after that.

Stiles flips around and lets out a breath of relief. "What the fuck, Scott! You scared the shit outta me!"

His friend gives an apologetic look, clutching his chest where Stiles elbowed him. "Sorry, man. I just wanted to talk somewhere alone. Geez, man. Did you take self defense classes or something?"

Stiles snorts. "Yeah, and you could've just walked up to me and talked like a normal civilized person! I nearly pissed my pants, dude."

"Sorry." Scott replies. His face suddenly changes from apologetic to worry. Stiles notices this. He never likes that look on him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Stiles asks.

"It's Isaac."

"What about him? Is he okay?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea." Scott says. His eyes search around frantically as if he's fearing for something to come. "The nurse gave us the sleeping pills and we both went to sleep. When I wake up he's gone."

Stiles's furrows his eyebrows. "Look, maybe he's around somewhere. He probably met up with Erica and Boyd..."

"No. He never leaves the room without me. And I can't find Erica or Boyd either. I looked everywhere."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "Okay...weird. This place is giving me the creeps. Oliver's been gone for a week now. No one will tell me where he is or what happened to him."

"Do you think it's all a coincidence? The disappearances?"

The puzzle pieces are all coming together now. He remembers the strange way Oliver was acting before he disappeared. Oliver would look at him and everyone like they were ghosts, once in a while running and screaming around saying, 'This is the end.' Or, 'The monsters are caged! The monsters are caged!' Stiles never understood what he meant. He remembers the five point restraint the orderlies had put on Oliver and then one of the nurses gave them the sleeping pills and a cup of water. Oliver was gone when he'd woken up. Before he could open his mouth and reply back to Scott, something catches the corner of his eye.

Time seems to freeze.

Standing at the entrance way of the commons area, he sees something. Someone.

He recognizes her instantly. Long strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes, she looked to be about 5'3".

It was the girl from his dream.

Stiles's eyes widen in shock, quickly turning back to Scott who was still mumbling to himself.

"Hey, Scott," he says, pointing his finger at the girl. "Who is that?"

Scott squints and shrugs. "I dunno. She must be new here. I think I saw her get checked in last night."

"Last night?" Stiles looks at her again. Last night is when he had the dream. His body shudders at the thought.

She stands alone from the huddled group of patients around her, looking out of place. Her eyes are distant staring into nothing ahead of her.

"...ude. Dude!"

Stiles flinches and turns back to Scott. "What?"

"You're not sleepwalking again are you? You're not acting like yourself lately..."

"I'm fine, Scott."

Scott raises an eyebrow at him. "You're looking at that girl like you haven't seen her since you were five. Do you know her?"

Stiles opens his mouth but closes it again quickly. What could he say? That he's a lot crazier than Scott thought he was?

"No," he lies. Although it's not really a lie anyways. "I don't."

Scott gives a knowing look and squints his eyes at him. Stiles sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Just...stay here." Stiles says, slowly back pedaling towards the girl's direction.

"Sure man. Sure." Scott replied giving a small smile.

Stiles sighs again and faces his back to Scott, slowly edging his way toward her. When he gets closer, she appears more stunning than he imagined. Her green eyes were bright and her strawberry-blonde hair was curled at the ends, draping naturally over her shoulders. Stiles had to refrain himself from gaping his mouth open in awe.

It's hard to remember how different and terrified she looked in his dream compared to how she looks now. He's only just a few feet away from her when he sees Brunski appear out of the blue, standing next to her a little to close for comfort. Stiles stops for a moment, wishing he had super hearing to hear what the orderly was saying with his mouth moving, but he's guessing it's not good from the glare the girl is giving him. Brunski smirks and says something else before grabbing onto the girl's upper arm and drags her out of the commons area.

Stiles's mind rings with curiosity as he quietly follows after them, trying to ignore his racing heart. Last time he was caught roaming the halls in places he wasn't supposed to be, he was thrown into the quiet room and left in there for long enough to not keep time.

He'd really hate to live that nightmare again.

Stiles watches as the girl tries to struggle out of Brunski's hold as they turn several corridors. Once in a while, Stiles had to hide behind the wall corners when Brunski would look behind him. They reached the hall of the quiet room that Stiles knows so well, it shakes him to the core.

He stops, watching as Brunski unlocks the big door and practically shoves the girl in the room. The orderly mumbles something on the lines of, "I hope this teaches you a lesson on trying to leave this place. There's no way out of here, sweetheart."

Brunski then shuts the door closed, using the keys Stiles stole from last night to lock the door. He throws the girl a smile through the barred window and turns Stiles's way. Stiles's heart leaps and quickly hides behind the wall.

Brunski whistles a tune, swirling the key chain around his finger and moves past him, not even acknowledging his presence. Stiles gulps and waits until the whistling stops before moving from his hiding place.

He turns to the door with a furrow of his eyebrows, slowly edging towards it. He hesitates a moment before peering through the barred window, looking in.

The girl is huddled in the corner. She hold her knees to her chest and looks at the floor. The sight of her brings a pain to Stiles's heart. He opens his mouth to speak, but his breath catches in his throat when a hand falls on his shoulder.

He jumps with a slight gasp touching his lips and turns around in a blink. His heart stops.

"Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles forces a lump down his throat. The man's eyes are blank but have a look of curiosity and confusion. The wrinkles around the eyes are pinched together in a frown.

Dr. Valack.

"What are you doing all the way over here?"

Stiles pauses a moment before he replies. His heart is like a jackhammer in his chest. "I, um...sorry. I got lost."

He internally slaps himself at the horrible lie. Dr. Valack frowns a little more, his hand never removed from Stiles's shoulder. The feeling of it makes Stiles shudder.

Valack sighs. "That's quite alright. Come with me. Don't worry you're not in trouble, I just want to have a talk with you in my office."

 _Oh fuck_. Stiles almost says out loud. He wants to protest but finds himself nodding his head in compliance.

He feels a small tug at his shoulder with Valack's hand as he guides him to walk the direction he came from. Stiles looks back the the door, where the girl was out of sight by then. He never took his eyes off it until it was completely out of sight.

****

Stiles felt like he just walked into the principal's office. There's a desk at the back of the room and an old light hangs on the ceiling as its only light source.  He eyes some posters with motivational quotes hanging on the walls as Valack offers him to sit in the chair in front of the desk. It just doesn't seem to all be Valack's type of room. Stiles squints at him lightly as he sits in the surprisingly comfy chair. He hasn't felt this comfortable in months.

"So, Mr. Stilinski..." Valack begins, sitting in his own chair behind the desk, eying him steadily. "How have you been feeling?"

Stiles is taken to surprise by his question but replies anyway. "Okay."

"Are you sure? Based on what's happened last night, Morrell tells me you were sleepwalking. Is this true?"

Stiles swallows, leaving a long pause. "Yes. It's actually been happening for the past two months. The first few times, I would wake up on the other side of the room."

Valack hums, clasping his hands neatly on his desk. "Only last night, you managed to steal your room keys from Mr. Brunski, sleepwalking out of your room?" He eyes him as if not buying the entire sleepwalking act.

"My sleepwalking gets worse. It's like I tend to know exactly what I'm doing. As if I'm being controlled by someone..."

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since the first night I got here."

Valack pauses to study him, slowly picking up a pen to write things down on a piece of paper. Stiles eyes the pen with a squint, slowly bringing his gaze back to Valack you focuses on the paper in front of him. "Morrell also tells me you've been having nightmares."

Stiles sighs. _What hasn't she told him?_

He must've said it out loud because Valack's gaze is back on him. "Care to explain?"

Stiles feels his heart thud again. "Um, I'm walking down this hall. It's dark, also really cold. Like really cold. Feels like I'm in a freaking refrigerator. Then..." He breaks off, remembering the screaming and the girl at the end of the hall, screaming his name.

"Then what, Stiles?"

Stiles swallows again. "Arms come out of rooms. There's a bunch of them reaching out to me. They grab onto me and pull me into the dark...and I wake up."

"Is this every night?"

"Almost, yes." Stiles answers. He lets out a breath of relief he didn't mention the girl. Valack still eyes him curiously.

"Stiles, is there something you're not telling me?" Valack says, placing the pen down on his desk.

Stiles gives him a look. "No. I-I'm telling you everything, why?"

Valack sighs, standing from his chair. Stiles's first instinct was to lean back unintentionally as the doctor circles around his desk to sit on it, in front of Stiles. "Mr. Stilinski, I've been a psychologist for fifteen years before I worked here. I know what lying looks like. Your eyes dilate, you didn't look at me directly in the eye...There are many more other things, but that's not what we're here to talk about. We are here to talk about you, Stiles. Now you can tell me what you're hiding. Don't worry, you can trust me."

Stiles stares at him in a long moment of silence, studying him. He really doesn't trust him at all. He doesn't trust anyone, really. "Why exactly am I here right now?" Stiles says instead. "There are so many other patients here that are like me, even worse than me possibly. I've never seen you one fucking single time in my two months of being here. So why and how the hell do you know everything about me? Why are you helping me?"

"I help everyone." Valack answers. Stiles calls it deja vu, remembering by him saying the same thing from last night.

"Do you?" Stiles questions with a glint in his eye. "So are you helping those that happened to of started disappearing for the past few weeks? Don't think I haven't noticed, but I have, and so have so many others. My roommate, Oliver, don't know if you know him, but he happened to of disappeared last week. Also three of my friends disappeared today..."

"Mr. Stilinski, I have no idea what you're talking about." Valack says firmly and Stiles sees the confusion in his eyes. "Oliver was released to another facility because his behavior was too dangerous to be around. If I'm not understandable about any other patients then how is it that I know Oliver has been acting stranger than usual? And your friends, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd...they simply had the same situation and were released to the same facility."

"They seemed just fine to me." Stiles retorted.

Valack sighed. "Look, I understand you're worried and you're scared, but I am telling you...everything is under control. Your friends are just fine, I assure you. I check in to see them everyday to make sure they're comfortable."

Stiles doesn't buy any of it but doesn't question any further. Valack leans back slightly on his desk, folding his arms. "Now, can you please tell me what you're hiding. I understand if the nightmare was traumatic but I just want to know what you saw."

Stiles locks gazes with him. "Just one more question, real quick? Who's the girl? The one in the quiet room."

Valack raises his eyebrows in surprise at his question.

"I mean, I'm sure you know her since you help everyone..."

Valack straightens in interest. "Why would you want to know?"

Stiles shrugs. "I don't know. I just find it kind of odd how she's thrown into the quiet room only on her second day of being here. She seems pretty innocent to me."

Valack pauses to look at Stiles further before answering, "Lydia Martin. From what I've heard her mother checked her in last night after a chaotic breakdown last night. I don't want to explain things further because it's very personal."

Stiles looks at the floor in thought, widening his eyes. It's all a coincidence now. It has to be.

"Stiles. I'm just asking you to answer this one question and you can leave," Valack says, pulling him from his thoughts. "What else did you see?"

Stiles's heart thuds. He could just tell him the truth right then and there, but for some reason another lie came straight out of his mouth, "I saw a shadow okay? A dark shadow that just kept getting bigger and bigger. I can't stand the dark so..."

Stiles didn't meet his eyes from the floor and he was waiting for another impatient accusation, but nothing came. "Alright, Mr. Stilinski. You may leave."

Stiles lets out a breath of relief and stands from the chair, before being stopped by Valack again. "Stiles, if there is anything you need to talk about, you can always come to my office. Do you understand?"

Stiles looks at him one last time. "Yeah."

He leaves without another word walking out into the endless halls again. The name Lydia keeps repeating in his mind.

 _Lydia Martin_.

She must have all the answers as to why he dreamt of her and how she showed up here on the same night. He needed answers.

She's the only one who can give them to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I'll promise to update sooner next time! Love ya guys!


End file.
